Harrowing skins/Trick-or-Treat
Lore ;Trick-or-Treat Champions * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * History A Fireside Frightener Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * These skins reference Trick-or-treating, with champions wearing costumes during the Harrowing, or are part of the myths and legends of Halloween. * This universe has a demonic connection to the Demonic and Infernal universes. ** and summon from the Demonic universe. *** would later transform into and serve under . |-| Skins= Annie FrankenTibbersSkin.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Dr. Mundo MundoMundoSkin.jpg|Mundo Mundo Ekko TrickorTreatSkin.jpg|Trick or Treat Ekko Fiddlesticks PumpkinheadSkin.jpg|Pumpkinhead Fiddlesticks Hecarim HeadlessSkin.jpg|Headless Hecarim Katarina KittyCatSkin.jpg|Kitty Cat Katarina Janna BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Janna Katarina KittyCatSkin.jpg|Kitty Cat Katarina Kled CountKledulaSkin.jpg|Count Kledula LeBlanc RavenbornSkin.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Maokai HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Maokai Morgana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Nidalee BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Nocturne HauntingSkin.jpg|Haunting Nocturne Teemo LittleDevilSkin.jpg|Little Devil Teemo Tristana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Vladimir NosferatuSkin.jpg|Nosferatu Vladimir Zyra HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Zyra Media Music= ;Related Music Harrowing 2010 - Login Screen| Haunting Nocturne - Login Screen| Haunted Zyra - Login Screen| Tales from the Rift 2018 - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Bewitching Morgana VFX Reel| |-| Gallery= Hecarim Headless Warwick and Rengar Skulls.png|Headless Hecarim Warwick & Rengar Skulls (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Ravenborn LeBlanc concept.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Leblanc Ravenborn model 2.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Leblanc Ravenborn model 1.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Maokai Haunted concept 3D.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 1(by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 2.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 1.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Tales from the Rift 2016 Promo 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Tales from the Rift 2016 Promo 2 Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 01.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 02.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 03.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 04.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Morgana Bewitching concept 01.png|Bewitching Morgana Concept (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Bewitching model 01.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Update Bewitching Model 01.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Tristana Bewitching splash concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Tristana Bewitching splash concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Essence Emporium Emote concept 01.jpg|Essence Emporium Emote Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Janna Bewitching concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Janna Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 03.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 04.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Pumpkin Cat Ward concept 01.jpg|Pumpkin Cat Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Tales from the Rift 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Harrowing 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) |-| Summoner Icons= Doomed Minion profileicon.png|Doomed Minion Evil Pumpkin profileicon.png|Evil Pumpkin Little Devil Teemo profileicon.png|Little Devil Teemo Summoning Cauldron profileicon.png|Summoning Cauldron Seeing Hat profileicon.png|Seeing Hat Janna Candy profileicon.png|Janna Candy Golden Janna Candy profileicon.png|Golden Janna Candy Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Ekko Candy Golden Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Golden Ekko Candy Kled Candy profileicon.png|Kled Candy Golden Kled Candy profileicon.png|Golden Kled Candy Purrrfect profileicon.png|Purrrfect Pumpkin Cat profileicon.png|Pumpkin Cat |-| Ward skins= Haunting Ward.png|Haunting Ward Bat-O-Lantern Ward.png|Bat-O-Lantern Ward Vamporo Ward.png|Vamporo Ward Pumpkin Cat Ward.png|Pumpkin Cat Ward |-| Emotes= Minionstein Emote.png|Minionstein Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Spook o' Lantern RIP Emote.png|RIP Category:Harrowing Category:Annie Category:Dr. Mundo Category:Ekko Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Hecarim Category:Janna Category:Katarina Category:Kled Category:LeBlanc Category:Maokai Category:Morgana Category:Nidalee Category:Nocturne Category:Teemo Category:Tristana Category:Zyra Category:Alternate Universe Category:Vladimir